


Fangirling

by Bitter_Sweet_Loving



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fangirls, Just read, fangirling, phangirling, this doesn't even have Dan and Phil in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Sweet_Loving/pseuds/Bitter_Sweet_Loving
Summary: What makes me fangirling and what I feel.





	Fangirling

**Author's Note:**

> I have know idea what this is but if you fangirl too then enjoy.

Fangirling 

Why I fangirl. From what I experience, it's this overwhelming feeling that I can't controll. My heart feels heavy and I can't keep it in or I feel like I will expload. It's this joy I have inside me that I need to express out loud. People who don't fangirl think you're weird of crazy but you're not, you just don't know how to controll it. If you're a fangirl don't be ashamed. Embrace who you are. If you love something then don't hide it embrace it. It's okay to feel what you feel. And remember you're not alon. I fangirl too, and I am not ashamed. 

Hannah L.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has nothing to do with Dan and Phil but I didn't know where else I could post this, I'm really sorry!


End file.
